Poet and the DeadMan
by Tundra
Summary: When Taker finds a book of poety, its anyone's guess what happens next. PG-13 for my swearing. {Includes Taker, Hardyz, Lita, among others}
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Superstars mentioned in this story. Vince McMahon and Titan Sports owns their in-ring personas and they own themselves. If you attempt to sue me, all you'll get is my baby- sitting money, which ain't a lot. So enjoy the story!  
  
A/N: I'm starting this story with some poetry. I wrote this poetry, the signed name is for the purpose of the story. Enough of my babbling.  
  
  
  
Personal Hell  
  
Everyday is like the last,  
  
Reminding me of a horrid past.  
  
Everyday is my own personal hell.  
  
Life is rotting away,  
  
Like a prisoner in a cell.  
  
I need someone to set me free.  
  
I need the better half of me.  
  
With every beat, my heart aches,  
  
Searching for an easy break.  
  
Counting the days `til my life is through,  
  
All because I lost you.  
  
-S. Hardy 


	2. Getting coffee and a new friend

Mark closed the book he found on the bench of the locker room. He looked at the cover, 'Assorted Poetry for the Soul'. On the inside cover, it had a note:  
  
To my FAVORITE cousin Jeffie,  
  
Thanks for telling me about the contest. Look at me, I'm a published author! PS Don't tell Mattie you're my favorite, you blue haired freak!  
  
Love,  
  
Sam  
  
"I see you found my book."  
  
Mark turned around to see the younger of the Hardy Boys looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, it was on the bench. Your cousin's Sam Hardy?"  
  
"Yup, I entered the contest too but Sam always was the better poet.  
  
"Contest?"  
  
"Yeah a country wide poetry contest. Sam's my older cousin."  
  
"Here's your book. He's some poet."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Sam is short for Samantha, Mark."  
  
"Well, don't I feel stupid. Tell her I say she's a great writer."  
  
"Why don't you? Matt, Amy, and myself are going to a read where she will be participating. You can come too, if you want."  
  
"Sure, I have a few hours to kill."  
  
"Great, we're meeting in twenty minutes out is the garage."  
  
Mark didn't know why, but thinking about going to see a woman he never was getting him thinking. He was never happy to be in the company of a woman since Sara left him. He permanently branded her name on his throat and she just left. His life felt incomplete without her, but thoughts of a mystery woman got him to side-track thoughts of the blond bitch.  
  
He walked down the corridor leading to the garage. He was the three of them waiting by Jeff's Corvette.  
  
"I think you forget I'm 6 foot 10. I can't fit in that car."  
  
"Maybe you can follow on the bike?"  
  
"Yeah, Same digs bikes."  
  
"Why would that be important, Matt?"  
  
"Oh, Sammy's a big Taker fan, I'd bet she'd get a kick out of seeing the bike."  
  
"Well then, no problem. I should take it out before the show anyway."  
  
"Great, just follow us. The poetry reading is in a coffee show called 'Java Joe'.  
  
"I'll follow. Jeff's driving right?"  
  
"You're kidding, right Mark? Matt, tell me he's kidding. I am not getting in a car with Jeff driving. I learned my lesson!"  
  
"Why doesn't anyone like my driving?"  
  
"Bro, it's reckless."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"If I may interject in this, if Jeff is driving, I can go a comfortable speed behind him."  
  
"What speed would that be?"  
  
Jeff looked at Mark and in unison they said "Over the limit."  
  
Jeff grabbed the keys from Matt and jumped in the car. Mark started the bike with a roar. The Vette pulled out of the lot and the bike followed. Jeff kept on going faster and Mark would always keep up. The Vette stopped in front of Java Joe. Mark got off the bike and smoothed down his hair. He was thankful he got it cut, it always got bugs in it. Jeff got out of the car and ran up to a woman who was outside. She was about 5 foot 4, with reddish-brown hair, down to the mid of her back. Her jeans left little to the imagination as did her pink tank top. She had a small frame and a pair of glasses that complemented her face very well. She was gorgeous in Mark's eyes. She didn't have a chest two sizes too big like his first wife or long beautiful hair like his second. She was beautiful in her own right. Mark was snapped out of his dream like state when Matt ran up and was the next to get a hug. The biggest of all hugs came from Amy. It was almost as if it was Amy's sister, not Matt and Jeff's cousin. She went to see where her next hug was coming from and turned around and her blue eyes met with Mark's green eyes. Her jaw dropped and she looked like she saw a ghost.  
  
"You're the… the…"  
  
"Undertaker, yeah that's me. But most people call me Mark."  
  
"I-I'm Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam. Well, most normal people call me Sam, then you get Jeff who calls me…"  
  
"GEEZER!!"  
  
Same pulled Jeff into a headlock and made him apologize. Matt, Jeff and Amy went into the shop to grab a table.  
  
"I think you're a great poet."  
  
"Thanks, Taker. I mean Mark."  
  
"It's okay, a lot of people call me Taker."  
  
"I'm sorry. I've met a lot of wrestlers, but I've never acted this way."  
  
"What way?"  
  
"Like an obsessed fan. You think I'm not looking directly at you because you're so tall?"  
  
"Guess not."  
  
"So, which poem did you read?"  
  
"Personal Hell. Really understood where you were coming from."  
  
"Really? You have Sara, don't you?"  
  
"She left me as soon as the angle was over. Thought I was cheatin' on her."  
  
"Sorry to hear that. I wrote Personal Hell when my husband left me. I loved him so much, but apparently he loved my sister even more."  
  
"Rough. Sorry to pull this out of the blue, but why does Jeff call you Geezer?"  
  
"Oh, I'm 32. He likes to make me feel old. It doesn't work though."  
  
"32? Sam, you barely look 25."  
  
"Thanks, that's really sweet."  
  
An odd silence came between the two until one of the workers came and told her she was next.  
  
"We better get inside. I highly recommend the coffee here. Good stuff."  
  
"Great, I really could use a cup." *That, and a cold shower* 


	3. Meeting Sam

Mark found Jeff and the gang at a table signing autographs while Sam set up. He ordered a cup of coffee and grabbed a seat. The person in charge introduced Sam and Jeff gave her the only standing ovation. Sam shot him a dirty look and Amy hit him in the back of the head. Sam read Personal Hell. When she read, Mark watched her face and the emotion she gave to the poem. She stood up to light applause(mostly from Jeff) and grabbed some coffee. She sat down next to Mark, sipping her coffee as the next reader came on.  
  
"Guys, the coffee here is great but the food sucks. I know a great place we can go."  
  
"Okay, I'm pretty hungry."  
  
"Jeff, you got room in the Vette for me? I took a cab."  
  
"If you want, you can ride on the bike. I just don't have a helmet."  
  
"I…can ride on the bike??"  
  
"It is just a motorcycle."  
  
"Yeah, of course. I'd love to ride with you."  
  
"Mark, if you kill my cousin, I'll give you a real reason to be called the Dead Man."  
  
"MATT! Stop being my dad. Anyway, the place is called Fillmore's. It's only a few blocks way."  
  
"Since you're the only one who knows how to get there, we'll follow the bike."  
  
"No prob, you can keep up, right Jeff?"  
  
"You doubt me? Of course I can keep up."  
  
Team Xtreme piled into the Corvette while Mark got on the bike. He moved up in the seat so Sam would have some room. She straddled the bike and wrapped her arms around Mark's waist. *Damn, he's got some nice abs.* The bike started up and pulled away and the Vette followed. After a while, Mark felt Sam's grip tighten so he decided to slow down. The Vette pulled into the lot and a minute later, the bike did as well.  
  
"What happened back there?? I got here before you did."  
  
"I felt Sam's grip tighten. Thought she wanted me to slow down."  
  
"My cousin wanted to slow down? I think we're talking about a different Samantha Hardy. This is the Sam that taught me to ride motor cross, right?"  
  
"You weren't afraid?"  
  
"Afraid of falling off, yes. I'm a little speed demon like yourself. Well Jeff, since you beat Mark here, that means you have to pay for lunch."  
  
"That's not fair!!"  
  
"Poor Jeffie! Come here, let Cousin Sam give you a hug."  
  
Jeff walked over to get a hug. All her got was tickle torture. Sam made Jeff tap.  
  
"Sam, that could be your finishing maneuver, when you become a wrestler that is."  
  
"Jeff, Aunt Ashley and Uncle John were pissed of enough when we went into wrestling. What would they say if their eldest went into it?"  
  
"No need to worry Matt, I have no interest in becoming a wrestler. I'm happy with my poetry, art and music."  
  
"You sing, Sam?"  
  
"Yup yup Mark. I'm the female vocalist in Jeff's band."  
  
"I'd love to here you sometime."  
  
"Well, maybe the guys can get together when you guys come to Raleigh- Durham?"  
  
"Sure, it'll be fun!"  
  
"Guys, I hate to be annoying, but I'm starving!! Let's go inside!" 


End file.
